


[Podfic] Isolation and the Art of Devastation

by randomicicle



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/pseuds/randomicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Odin were blood brothers once; but time wasn't on their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Isolation and the Art of Devastation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dr_zook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Isolation and the Art of Devastation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298149) by [dr_zook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook). 



> Thanks to dr_zook for letting me podfic this! I hope I managed to work the intro/outro to your satisfaction :)  
> → Music by Current 93, [Anyway, People Die](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Tk-VRtvSjk).

**Duration** : 15:01

**Link** : [.mp3 audio file, 13.95 mb](http://www.mediafire.com/?wy99f0w220kfi6d)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted @ [inkroulette](http://inkroulette.livejournal.com/73312.html) | [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/tag/reader:randomicicle)


End file.
